Contra el viento
by MEAM-neko n.n
Summary: Basado en anime Y manga: Lyserg, Horo Horo, Ren, Chocolove, incluso Yoh...todos perdieron esa esperanza que los había llevado a detener a Hao. Eso pasa cuando creces ¿no? te vuelves realista. Ahora es turno de Hana, Men y otros jóvenes devolver la luz.


**Meam-neko desu! ^-* lol probablemente me odien si saben de mi otro ficlol.**

**En fin este está basado en un anime/manga totalmente distinto. ****Shaman King de Hiroyuki Takei. ****En sí está basado en el final del manga, pero como me gustan los personajes del anime que no son del manga también los pondré. Otra cosa, el torneo fue en América como dice el anime, no como en el manga. Otra cosa…más lol ^-*U: 9.9 Hana, al menos en mi fic, es chico.**

**Espero lo disfruten ^-***

**Pd: Lo que está subrayado se supone que es japonés.**

* * *

><p>El aeropuerto JFK siempre ha sido una confusión, un laberinto. Y no era diferente cuando Hana llegó.<p>

Estaba perdido. Apenas y comprendía los letreros que los guiaban a la salida (ni mencionar los papeles e migración). En un principio intentó preguntarles a otras personas de las que iban en su mismo vuelo, pero pronto comprendió que era inútil. Nueva York no parecía ser un lugar amistoso con los extranjeros – si bien había muchos – simplemente lo ignoraban o le daban direcciones muy vagas para poder seguir el acelerado ritmo de vida que llevaban y del que parecían orgullosos. Así fue como terminó en una de las muchas bancas junto a uno de los muchos basureros en uno de los muchos pasillos del aeropuerto y suspiró de resignación.

"Tal vez no debí ser tan impulsivo" Pensaba mientras sacaba de su mochila el sobre de dólares que el 'tío' Manta le había dado en su cumpleaños y lo que había guardado de otros regalos. Así es, Hana tenía mucho dinero ahorrado, pero no porque él quisiera; más tenía que ver con el hecho de que el 'tío' Manta le había hecho una cuenta en el banco y ahí le depositaba sus "regalos". Bueno, no es como si el chico no supiera la contraseña, simplemente era muy distraído y antes de poder siquiera sacar dinero del banco terminaba perdiéndola, esto siempre le causó muchos problemas a su tío. En realidad el "Tío Manta" era un apodo que se había ganado ese hombre, pues en realidad Hana sabía que el único que pudiese ser llamado "tío" de verdad en su familia era en esos momentos el Shaman King y hacía tiempo que intentó destruir a la raza humana. No, Manta era uno de los mejores amigos de su padre. Que si bien viajaba tanto como él se preocupaba por prestar visitas de vez en cuando y mandarle regalos. Y él no era el único. También estaban el tío Horo, el tío Ryu, el tío Ren, el tío Chocolove (el rubio siempre se había preguntado cómo es que el moreno podía tener un nombre tan raro) y el tío Lyserg; lost últimos casi no los conocía pues vivían en otros países, pero aún les llamaba tíos; así como le decía a Tamao "mamá Tamao".

Volviendo a la historia, todos ellos habían dicho algo…algo que preocupó de sobremanera al joven doceañero. No. Él no iba a dejar que las palabras de su recuerdo se volvieran verdad, él…

"Hola" – Alguien había interrumpido su línea de pensamiento. "¡Alguien me habló en japonés!" por fin carburó su mente y levantó la mirada bastante sorprendido.

"¿Estas perdido?" – Preguntó ahora la anciana que antes lo había saludado, junto a ella había una escoba, un cubo, un trapeador y básicamente todo lo que llevan los conserjes en los aeropuertos para limpiar; sus ojos, rasgado, grises, fríos y opaco pero aún con mucha vida. Su cabello era canoso, pero se entreveía que en un tiempo era rubio y con rizos en las puntas. Que cerebro tan lento. Al parecer seguía algo sorprendido y esperanzado, pero seguía sin responder – "¿Dónde están tus padres? – Y ya, eso por fin lo hizo. ¡Alguien le entendía!¡Alguien hablaba japonés y no lo ignoraba!¡Alguien podía decirle cómo salir del laberinto!

Ilusionado como estaba, se olvidó de todo lo que creía haber aprendido desde su llegada y le tomó las manos a la anciana como rogándole ayuda. Un gesto tan impulsivo, que invadía en cierta medida su espacio personal, hmph. A esto la anciana se soltó y comenzó a alejarse poco a poco (tal vez con la creencia de que le faltaba un tornillo, después de todo, ¿quién no lo haría si un extraño te toma de las manos en lo que consideras una invasión a tu espacio personal?).

Viendo como su única (al menos de acuerdo a lo que él pensaba) esperanza huía, Hana reaccionó – "No, ¡espera!" – ella ralentizó su paso recordándose que era uno de los muchos extranjeros que pasaban por ahí perdidos todos los días y que alguna vez ella misma fue como ellos; salvo que ella tan siquiera comprendía el idioma si bien no lo hablaba. Incluso llegó a recordar cómo había creado todo un malentendido cuando dio una pequeña reverencia para darle las gracias a uno de los trabajadores del aeropuerto y a un humo un tanto extraño(algo relacionado con geishas y anime, "¡¿es que acaso todo el mundo occidental piensa que en eso se basa el oriental? ¡Sheesh!" pensó en esa época, pero sin embargo seguía orgullosa de que se reconociera su cultura a nivel mundial) – "Mis padres no están" – respondió por fin la pregunta desviando ligeramente la mirada, como apenado. Bam. Esa frase probablemente detiene a cualquiera. Este niño podía haber perdido a sus padres, podía tener que estar de viaje para quedarse con alguna familia adoptiva o algunos tíos. Podía… - "Se quedaron en Tokyo" - específicamente en la colina fumbari diría, pero no era algo que él fuera a agregar. De hecho bastaba con decir 'Japon' o 'casa' o algo por el estilo y la señora no habría hecho alguna cosa diferente.

Ignorante a lo estúpida que se sentía la anciana por su exageración – "O en algún lado" – Hana agregó en voz aún más baja, casi inaudible para él mismo y, de no ser por la tecnología, inaudible en su totalidad para la anciana.

La mayor suspiró. Sí, este niño simplemente había escapado de casa. Todo lo que había imaginado era una exageración, si bien no comprendía del todo cómo es que un niño que ha huido de casa puede llegar al otro lado del mundo sin que sus padres lo encuentren. A juzgar por su segunda frase no pasaban mucho tiempo con él. Era un solitario.

¿Podría ayudarme a salir de aquí…?

* * *

><p>Cómo le agradecía a esa anciana. Le había dado explicaciones y direcciones claras. Si bien parecía que algo le estuviera molestando. "En fin, primero lo primero: conseguir alojamiento. Un hotel no estaría nada mal" Pensaba Hana mientras caminaba por las calles del central square. A saber, al pobre le faltaba mucho por aprender…Comenzando con el valor del dinero.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>YAAAY ^o*! lol si alguien adivina quién era la ancianita le doy un premio…bueno u.u no les puedo dar premio por línea web a menos que no les moleste que sea un premio virtual…pero puedo poner algún personaje o algo lol sí habrá OOCs 9.9lol en fin les doy una pista: es shaman.:O<strong>

**Dejen reviews en qué les parece y de qué creen que tratará 9.9 por favor D;?**

** al verlo ahora me quedó muy chiquito...pero no quería ponerle lo demás prometo que este sí avanzará! D; y los capítulos serán más largos **


End file.
